


Laughter

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Laughing Takao, M/M, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, so the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Prompt:your memorable laughter
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Laughter

If there was one thing Midorima will never forget, even 60 years from now it was moments like this, where he and Takao were at the park people watching while they (read: Takao) took a break from pedaling around town. The circumstances weren’t important where they came from and where they were going didn’t matter, all that did was the warmth of the body besides him and the loud free laughter coming from the other boy. He forgets the joke that was made, something about an anime character maybe.  
  
It was a nice spring day, not too cold but warm enough they could feel that they only had a little while before summer would be upon them. There was a nice breeze ruffling both of their hair that really did nothing but add to the whole relaxing energy of the moment. Midorima couldn’t help but stare, the win through Takao's hair was ruffling it every which way, his mouth as wide and his eyes closed as he laughed at his joke that Midorima missed. But really he had more important things on his mind right now, like how Takao's eyes crease just so when he laughs.  
  
“Oh come on Shin-chan you gotta think it’s funny too,” Takao says bringing Midorima back to reality. Instead of letting Takao know about his lack of attention instead he just presses his glasses further up his nose. “That lady looked like she could be the lovechild of that Murasakibara guy and Kimura-senpai.”  
  
Midorima is kind of glad he missed that sight, nothing he could come up with is something he’d like to see. Instead, he just snorts, “Is that what you were laughing about this time? I thought you were talking about the anime you watched with your little sister, try and finish one topic before moving to another fool.” Midorima scoffs and Takao starts to pout.  
  
For a moment Midorima thinks his careless comment ruined the mood but Takao just smiles and laughs again “You’re such on Tsundere Shin-chan. I didn’t even think you were listening to me talk about it.” There’s a twinkle in his eye that usually shows up when he thinks Midorima did something for him. “Shin-chan does care about me.”  
  
“D-Don’t be ridiculous.” Midorima is quick to defend himself. “Anyone in the park could hear you laughing about reverse mermaids.”  
  
Takao just laughs again, that loud laugh that shows up in more of his dreams than he’d care to admit. “Shin-chan you’re cute when you pretend you’re not listening. Why not just say you want to talk about it more?”  
  
Midorima pushes his glasses up again, but there’s no hiding the blush on his cheeks. “N-Never the less. You shouldn’t be so loud at a public place, you could be interrupting other people's time.”  
  
Takao’s laughter doesn’t stop but it does dissolve into a case of giggles as he watches Midorima. “You know we’re the only ones still sitting here, and even if we weren’t don’t you want people to know how happy I am with you?”  
  
“Q-Quiet Takao.”  
  
Instead of going quiet Takao just laughs again happily kissing his cheek quickly. And MIdorma was glad for that pure and simple laugh that could fill him with so much warmth a love coming from one person.


End file.
